Dragonbal BX: Beyond Life Part 3
by yunghova
Summary: It's to be back. Even greater to be black. r/r


Review my goddamn story!I want to know how all of you like it.Black people especially. J/K.Okay, here we go.

Author's Note:This story takes place 175 years after Goku and Vegeta defeated the Shenlomgs.Everyone is dead except for Goku, who rode on the back of Shenlong for the entire time.Shenlong was captured by a Saiyan woman who was stronger than both himself and Vegeta.Goku went to hell and got Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten to help him.He restored their youth to the ages they were when the Shenlongs were defeated.

The warriors landed on a huge planet named Koss.Vegeta scanned the horizon.He didn't see anything until Trunks caught a glimpse of something.

"Hey look."

Everyone turned their heads and saw a huge ship in the distance.

"That is definitely a Saiyan battle cruiser," winced Vegeta.

"Yes, and it's the same one that followed us," answered Goku.

As soon as Goku finished speaking, everyone felt two huge energy levels.Everyone turned in the direction it came from, but nothing was there.Then, out of nowhere, two people, a man and a woman, appeared in front of them.Gohan was bewildered.

"How did you sense us?"

The woman spoke up."You may have suppressed your power, but our scouters have been finely tuned to pick up energy signatures with Saiyan blood."She unleashed her tail, as did the man next to her.Undoubtedly Saiyan.

"Who are you," asked Vegeta.

"Who wants to know," they both chimed in.

"Vegeta, **_KING_** of all Saiyans."

A look of anger crossed the man's face, but he then buckled over in laughter.

"Why are you laughing," grunted an annoyed Vegeta.

"I am Grayvor.Great great grandson of Foreter.This is my daughter Bere.I am the rightful King of the Saiyans."

_Foreter,_ Vegeta thought,_ that was my uncle's name.Ohhh. . . . .descendants._

"Well, cousin, I am King by birthright."

"We know who you are.Who you really are.I don't know how you are alive, but your father cost us our planet," snapped Bere."I think that hands it over to my father, idiot."

Vegeta unleashed his power and went SSJ4.Goku did the same.Grayvor and Bere quickly took in the reading's on their scouters.

"Well, father.Vegeta is at 205 million."

"The other Saiyan is at 195 million," Grayvor read aloud.

_Finally I am stronger than Kakarot.Finally I will be able to defeat. . . . _

"Sorry, reversed it."They both said it at the same time.

Everyone was in for the shock of their lives when Grayvor went SSJ3 and Bere went SSJ4!Grayvor could be defeated, but Bere was constantly stronger than everyone.

"Father, have you been training?Your power is close to 100 million."Bere said it dryly, which sent a chill down Gohan's spine.

"Thank you, and you have topped out at 450 million."

Out of nowhere, Goten and Trunks cried out.

"FUSION-HA!"

Gotenks appeared on the scene and powered up to SSJ3.

"What the. . ." said Grayvor. 

"The kid is at 90 million!"Yelled Bere to her father.

Gohan was the final person to power up.He first went Mystic, but surprised everyone when he went SSJ2 at the same time.His hair was black and triangular, with a few strands of blonde.

"He's at 160 million."

"Listen bitch," said Vegeta heartlessly, "we are gonna let the old man and the kid battle.We aren't going to jump in unless you do." 

With that, Grayvor attacked Gotenks.He landed a punch right on his nose and sent Gotenks flying into some nearby woods.Gotenks emerged, badly hurt.He wasn't about to give up yet.

"Galactica Donuts!" Cried the young warrior.Golden rings of power came out of the sky and binded Grayvor's arms and legs together.He couldn't move.Gotenks charged up and fired his infamous attack.

"Kamikaze Ghosts Attack!"

100 ghost images of Gotenks appeared and attacked Grayvor.A huge explosion occurred.

"Got em'," smiled an exhausted but happy Gotenks.

As the smoke cleared, Grayvor was gone.Gotenks was about to de-fuse when it heard "Supreme Comet Blast!"

Gotenks was hit squarely by a red swiveling beam that looked dangerously like the Kamehameha.Gotenks was badly hurt, but he was somehow able to stand.

"This kid's got guts, but he has no chance of defeating me!"cackled Grayvor.

"No, I must win, I can't lose!I have to stand up to him!NOOOOO!"Gotenks cried.

A flash of light, and Gotenks goes SSJ4 for the first time!

"Oh no, father!He's at 150 million!Run, get back to the ship," snapped Bere.

Grayvor took off and reached the ship in record time.He reached to soon, for after he reached it, the ship exploded.

How did you like it?r/r I want to know!I've been thinking about writing a lemon, and your reviews will tell me.Out.


End file.
